


Good Intentions

by Aaronlisa



Category: Being Erica
Genre: Character Study, Episode: S2e05 Yes We Can, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Everyone seems to have good intentions when it comes to Sam’s and Josh’s relationship, even Josh.





	Good Intentions

He wants to leave Toronto behind them as quickly as possible. The promotion was an opportunity that he couldn’t resist, so without even consulting Sam, Josh had accepted it. Things with Sam’s family are too tense, too entrenched and he knows that if his relationship with Sam is ever going to work then he needs to get them both away from her well-intentioned family. 

Josh doesn’t even care anymore if Erica trash talks about him. Nor does he care if Sam’s parents try to open her eyes to the fact that she’s unhappy in her marriage. The thing is that Josh knows that his wife is unhappy. He had hoped that by marrying her, by showing her that he was committed to her and their relationship, that she would finally start being happy. And then Erica had to go ruin everything by telling Sam seconds before the ceremony what she really thought. 

It’s not that he’s actually angry with Erica for opening up to Sam, instead he’s more angry about her timing. His feelings for Erica are so messed up that Josh knows the best thing for him and Sam and for their relationship is to get as far away from Erica as they possibly can. Josh thinks that in London, far away from Erica and all of the Stranges, he and Sam might actually have a chance of moving past everything that stands between them. 

When they’re at what he hopes is the last family dinner for a very long time, Josh can see how angry Erica is getting. After all he’s had years of watching Erica, although she’s being pretty obvious with her anger if Ethan is picking up on it. Not that Ethan says anything to Erica. Instead she storms off to the kitchen with the dirty plates in her hands and he follows her. Josh wants to goad her into opening her mouth again. He knows that even if she’s told Sam that she’s sorry, she hasn’t changed her mind. 

He can’t help but be disappointed when Erica bites her tongue, even if his annoyance and disappointment makes no sense whatsoever. All Josh knows is the sooner that he and Sam get to England, the better everything will be. 

((END))


End file.
